Separated
by Mnlozano93
Summary: Edward and Bella knew each other in 1918, and were engaged. But Edward went to war and was changed, Bella tried to kill herself but was found by another vampire. Full summary inside!
1. 1918

A/N: So here is my next story, I have to say that this is probably going to be my favorite. So here is the basic summary of the whole thing.

Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged in 1918, but Edward is sent to war. Bella is told that Edward went missing, but really he was hit with the Spanish influenza and Carlisle changed him. Bella was devastated and went to kill herself in the woods behind the Masen's house, only to be found by a vampire passing through. They find each other again 100 years later but Bella has a surprise for Edward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight 

Chapter 1: 1918

BPOV:

I laid down in the wet grass, watching as some night birds flew overhead. God, how was I going to ask him this, it went against everything I was taught growing up. Sure, we were engaged, but this is 1918 not 2009. I went over several ways to ask him while I waited for him to find me. Eventually he would notice that I was not in bed, and then he would come looking for me. I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of footsteps drawing close to me, they stopped right next to my head while my eyes were closed.

"Bella, love, what are you doing out here?" his sweet voiced asked. "Nick told me he saw you walk out this way about an hour ago." That little snitch!

"I could not sleep well," was all I said before I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You could have woken me up," he whispered in a slightly hurt voice.

"You need your rest, tomorrow is a big day for you," I said sarcastically.

"Bella, please talk to me," he begged in my ear. "What is wrong?"

"You know damn well what is wrong Edward," I stated in a dead voice while trying to hide my tears. We both laid there in silence, thinking about what was coming our way.

"I love you Bella, so much. I am so sorry for not realizing it sooner. If I had known- believe me- I never would have signed up. I wish I could go back in time and change my decision, but I cannot do that, no matter how much I want to." Edward whispered quietly. His voice held so much emotion in it that is almost broke my heart.

"I know that…I just" I dropped the end of my sentence before I could say anything to embarrass myself. I heard Edward sigh before I felt him sit up and pull me into his lap and cradle me to his chest as if I were a baby.

"You just what…Bella? I am not a mind reader love; tell me what you are thinking please."

"I am scared Edward. I have no idea how long you will be gone! There are so many things that could happen to you that I do not even want to think about it!" I cried hysterically.

"Bella nothing is going to happen to me. You have heard some of the rumors going around! Mr. Eisinger told me he thinks that the war will only last a couple more months," Edward tried to reassure me.

"Edward! Do you know how many times that rumor has gone around? It probably went around twenty times last year, but look where we are- still fighting! I cannot lose you!" I cried fiercely while pulling his face between my small hands. Before I could stop it, the words tumbled out of my mouth, "Make love to me Edward."

I immediately started to blush the brightest shade of red possible. I felt Edward freeze under me, and his face looked beyond shocked. We both sat there in silence for what felt like forever before someone moved.

"B…Bella, that's not a very good idea. Imagine what would happen to you if someone was to find out, I cannot put you through that pain love," Edward whispered in a strained voice.

So softly that I thought he would not be able to hear it, I whispered, "Please." Apparently he did hear me though.

Edward turned me around to face him fully; he had a look on his face that I had never seen before. Could that possibly be… lust? Before I could say anything Edward attacked me.

He pressed his lips firmly against mine. This kiss was nothing like I had experienced before in my life. Most of the time he would only just barley touch my lips, he claimed it was in order to control himself. This kiss was different; he pressed his lips against mine in almost a violent type of way. I sat there in his lap for a minute frozen at what he was doing, only to be pulled out of my thoughts when his sweet and warm tough ran across my bottom lip. I responded immediately to this, and started kissing him back just as passionately.

Somehow I ended up lying on my back in the wet grass with Edward on top of me. I felt his lips start moving down to my neck where he started licking and sucking the sensitive area under my ear. His hands slowly moved up and down my sides, always stopping before he got to my breast or hips. I could not handle it any more so I grabbed his wrists and moved them till they settled down low on my hips. Edward stopped kissing my skin for a minute, and pulled my hips even closer to him. I moaned loudly when my chest crashed into his, I could not believe this was happening!

Edward had always been able to make me forget everything whenever he was around me this way… and this was no different. I loved Edward so much; I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach as Edward's hands started to move to the bottom of my night gown. The hem began to grow higher and higher up my legs as Edward moved his hands up toward my stomach. I could feel a fire begin to build inside of me the longer his hands stayed on my skin.

"Edward… please," I whispered before grinding my hips into his as hard as I could. I heard Edward give out a low moan before licking the sensitive area under my ear. I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as the last button was undone, I ran my fingernails over his well defined chest. The rest of our clothes were quickly discarded.

"Bella are you sure about this?" It is going to hurt," Edward looked into my eyes worriedly.

"Yes Edward, please!" I practically screamed.

"I love you so much Bella," He said sweetly.

"I love you…" I was cut off suddenly when I felt immense pain. I froze completely and felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek.

"You need to relax for the pain to go away love," Edward whispered while kissing my forehead. But before long the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure.

"Edward keep going," I moaned out. And so the night began.

I laid there in Edward's bed and watched as the sun began to rise. I know that he had to get up so I did the one thing that always woke him up. I started to kiss him slowly, and I soon felt him respond.

"Edward we need to get everything cleaned up. Your family should be up soon and we cannot have them walk into your while its looking like this," I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't cry love, everything will be fine…I promise. You mean everything to me; I will do everything in my power to keep you away from pain. I love you," He whispered.

After a couple minutes of just sitting there holding each other, be both stood up and began cleaning the mess we made after we came back inside last night.

As soon as everything was clean; we began getting dressed. I walked around the room in almost a dream like haze thinking. What would happen to him? Will he be okay? Could he get captured like all the rest of those poor soldiers? What if he got hut on the field? Would he be taken care of?

So many questions…. But no answers.

I slowly sank onto his bed and held my head in my hands. I could feel my tears streaming down my face again when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. He pulled me to his chest and I thought 'how am I going to get through this?'

My fingers latched onto his shirt and I curled up as tightly as I could against him. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. After who knows how long after, his door began to open.

"Edward the truck is…" Edward Sr. was standing at the door was with Elizabeth, Nick, and Ashley behind him.

Elizabeth and Ashley took one look at me and ran over. They threw their arms around Edward and I, they started crying with me.

"I'll try to hold them for a few minutes," Edward Sr. said quietly as he turned and left the room.

"I'll be fine I promise," Edward whispered. There was so much emotion in his voice as he kissed my forehead that I broke into sobs. "I love you more than life itself Bella."

EPOV:

I sat in the back of the truck with all the other soldiers. We were on our way to the airport.

I though back to how everyone had reacted. Bella had been by far the worst. She threw a huge fit when I headed for the door. She screamed and clung onto me with all her might. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of tears, fear, hurt, love, and so many other emotions. I almost gave in and ran back to her. I couldn't bear to cause such an angel so much pain.

My mother was standing next to my father with tears coming down as well. The only difference between my mother and Bella's reaction was the fact that Bella was making her opinion known. My mother remained silent next to my father while Bella was on the verge of kicking and screaming. My mother just stood there and let me know her feelings through her eyes.

My father stood there with his arm wrapped around my mother, and another hand on my sister's shoulder. Ashley had her arms wrapped around Bella in order to keep her from running at me. My younger brother Nick helped me load my bags into the truck and then went to stand my Ashley. They all had looks of freight on their faces, and it killed me to see everyone so upset.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the truck came to a sudden stop. We must be here.

I stepped out of the truck and looked at all of the large U.S. planes in front of me. I was instantly surrounded by other young men in uniforms giving out orders and shouting. The last thing I really had time to think about was the promise I had made Bella…

'_I'll be fine… I promise'_

Little did I know, most of that promise would not be kept in the way I intended it to.

A/N: Hey everyone so I have the whole outline for this story and I'm really excited about it! Please let me know what you think! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out in a couple of days but things are going to be busy this month so please bear with me!!!! REVIEW AND IDEA'S ARE WELCOME I WILL PUT AS MANY OF THEM IN AS I CAN!!!!!!


	2. AN 1: Im so sorry!

A/N: Hey everyone I'm sooooo sorry it's taken my so long to update! I was trying to update one more time before I left for my trip but laptop crashed and we didn't get it fixed until after I left. But I am trying to make it up to you so I have several more chapters for Separated and two more chapters for 10 Years. Please stay with me, I am going to try to post one chapter of each today and then another tomorrow and so on! Thank you for reading and Please Please review!!

~EDWARDSGIRL13


	3. Look who it is

A/N: hey everyone here is the next chapter! I didn't get as many votes as I wanted for my first chapter but it's my favorite story so… lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight 

Chapter 2: Look who it is

EPOV: (present time)

I looked out the window of my top floor room here in Forks, Washington. Everyone else was downstairs getting ready for our hunting trip. I listened to everyone moving about downstairs and my mind began to wonder.

What happened to her? What would things have been like if I hadn't left? Would we have any children? So many possibilities ran through my head. I shook my head roughly trying to get my mind straight. 'She's dead Edward, leave those thoughts alone," I scolded myself.

"Edward, it's time to go," Esme called from downstairs.

I stood up and walked down to meet everyone. Unfortunately Tanya and her family were staying with us for a couple months. 'Oh joy…' I thought sarcastically. I walked straight to the back door before Tanya could corner me. I immediately broke into a run.

_After hunt:_

"Eddie, can we go see a movie tonight? Just the two of us," Tanya tried to purr. I had to restrain a shiver from going down my spine.

"No Tanya," God how many times do I have to tell this woman 'I'm not interested,' before she understands.

"Baseball in 30 minutes!" I heard Alice sing from downstairs. Leave it to Alice, I owe her again. Tanya huffed and walked out of my room. I quickly changed and headed outside. Everyone met up by the pool and we raced to the field like always, me obviously winning… like always.

"Alright everyone… I want a clean game. That means no fighting boys," Esme said with authority while looking each one of us in the eyes.

We quickly formed teams and got started. Unfortunately Tanya was on my team like always… I did everything I could to ignore her but she would always find ways to get right next to me. Usually she would find reasons to bend over right in my face, like to 'fix' her pants. I always turned my head as soon as I saw her plan in her mind; I not only turned my head because that was how I was raised, but because it repulsed me to no end. Now if it was Bella… that would be another story.

"Edward we have visitors," Alice said in a worried tone. Immediately I snapped out of my day dream and began scanning the area for their minds.

"How many Alice?" I said urgently getting everyone else's attention.

"There are three of them, two girls and a boy. But I cannot see what they look like."

"What's going on you two?" Carlisle demanded.

"We have visitors, but that is all I can see," Alice said in a rushed voice.

"Edward what are they thinking?"

"I don't know. I cannot hear them that good. I can just barely hear anything at all," I said in confusion.

Suddenly on the left side of the field three people appeared. But that's not why I stumbled back a few steps. I was in shock…the three people looked extremely familiar somehow. All I could do was stand there with my eyes flickering between the three vampires. The three seemed shocked as they stared at me with wide eyes.

"Um… hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and our children. That is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. These are our friends Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Over here is our other son…" Carlisle started to say in a confused voice before he was cut off.

"Edward?!" One of the girls practically screamed. The girl was tall, but a little shorter than me. She had brownish hair and gold eyes. But I distinctly remember them being green a long time ago.

"Ashley?" I asked in amazement. My sister.

Suddenly I was jumped on and I felt myself being flown half way across the field.

"Oh my GOD! No way! I missed you so freaking' much!!" Ashley screamed in a hyper tone. All I could do was laugh at my older sister. "You big dumb IDIOT! Do you have any idea what you did to all of us after you left?!" Ashley started punching my chest and slapping me during the last part of her rant.

"Ashley leave poor Eddie alone," I heard a familiar male voice from behind her. Ashley just glared at me while she stood up.

"Hey bro… long time no see… literally." Nick chuckled as he helped me out of the mud.

"Nice to see you too Nick, although I could have survived without this little nut running me over," I snickered while messing her hair up.

"Aww… you know you missed me… Eddie-poo," Ashley said in a coy voice.

"Of course I missed you… sweet-cheeks." I said back to her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ahem…" an obnoxious voice 'coughed' from behind us. We all turned around with sheepish grins on their faces. My family was standing there shocked as the looked as us.

"Eddie…who are these people?!" Tanya whined.

"Hello I'm Ashley and this is Nick and Elizabeth. And you are…" Ashley asked in a suspicious tone.

"My name is Tanya. I'm Edwards' girlfriend so back off," Tanya snarled. I stood there shocked while Emmett was cracking up from behind me. Tanya grabbed my arm in a tight grip in order to keep me from moving. I looked at Ashley trying to convey the message that what Tanya had said was false…apparently she understood. A wicked smile crossed her face then disappeared suddenly when she stepped closer to Tanya and me.

"Well Eddie-poo you owe me a lot of money for all the wedding preparations. After we found out you were dead we had to cancel everything. That costs money darling," Ashley said in a serious voice.

"A wedding? What wedding? Eddie what is she taking about? Were you ENGAGED?!" Tanya demanded.

"Yes I was engaged," I said in a calm voice.

"You were going to marry HER?!?!" Tanya screeched.

I stood there in shock for a moment and then fell to the ground laughing with Ashley, Nick, and the Elizabeth girl. If I could, I would have tears streaming down my face.

"Edward!!" Tanya screeched again. I slowly collected myself and stood up to face my family…and Tanya. They all had looks of confusion on their faces… again.

"No, I was most defiantly not going to marry Ashley. Even in 1918 incest was illegal in the north. Ashley is my older sister, and Nick is my younger brother. They're my biological family."

"Edward was actually engaged to my mother," a quiet voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around to face Elizabeth.

"W.?" I asked in shock.

"My name is Elizabeth Renee Masen Swan," She said hesitantly before looking me straight in the eye, "I'm your biological daughter."


	4. 4ever 17

A/N: Hey everyone here is the next chapter! i hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did…

Chapter 3:

"No, no that's not possible," I stuttered. Sure… Bella and I had made love, but it was only one night. Of course it was several times but still… my mind began to wonder.

"It's true Edward, we were there," Nick stated in a calm voice. A thought suddenly crushed me… pregnancy was risky back then, could something have happened to Bella?

"What happened to Bella?" I asked in a toneless voice. Nick, Ashley, and Elizabeth looked back and forth to one another, holding a private conversation with each other in their eyes.

"Do you have a house nearby? We would really like to get cleaned up before we have to head to the theater," Ashley ignored me and looked at Carlisle.

"Of course, follow us and we'll show you the way. If you need you can borrow some clothes to," Carlisle said.

"Thank you that would be greatly appreciated," Ashley said formally reminding me of Mother.

"Ashley!!" I demanded. Different scenarios were playing out in my mind… each one worse than the last.

"Relax Edward," was all Ashley said. I was wondering weather or not I should jump her when suddenly Emmett said something.

"Wait!!" Emmett suddenly jumped in front of me. He started looking back and forth between Elizabeth and I in shock. "Are you HIS daughter?!" He said looking at Elizabeth while pointing at me. All Elizabeth could do was nod.

"B…but that means that Eddie would had to have sex! Before I was even BORN!!" Emmett sank to his knees and screamed, "The PRUDE had sex before ME!!!" Everyone but Tanya, Elizabeth, and I started cracking up.

"Emmett, shut and stand up BEFORE I kill you!" I hissed. He is so stupid.

"What is wrong with this world?" Emmett continued to 'cry'.

"Emmett leave Edward alone," Esme scolded while trying to hide her laughter.

"Come on everyone, lets go home," Carlisle said while trying to calm everyone down.

Everyone stood up from rolling around in the grass and started to run towards the trees.

20 Minutes later:

Ashley, Nick, and Elizabeth were all changing as I laid across my couch thinking about Bella. None of them had given me any clue as to what happened to her and I was going insane. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as my bedroom door opened.

Thinking it was Tanya I said, "Go away Tanya, I still don't want to go to the movies."

"Well I'm not Tanya, but what do you have against movies?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, um… sorry I thought you were Tanya. And I don't have anything against movies, I just don't want to go with Tanya," I said nervously while running my fingers through my hair.

"Mom always says you run your hands through your hair whenever you're nervous. She says I get that from you." She said while running her hands through her hair absentmindedly.

"What do you mean 'says', is she still alive?" I demanded.

"Um… well y…" Elizabeth was cut off suddenly by Alice, Rose, and Esme walking into the room.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why didn't you never mention Bella before," Esme demanded before noticing Elizabeth, "Oh, I'm sorry dear I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, don't worry about it, and please call me Lizzy."

"Alright sweetheart, but if you don't mind I would still like to hear your… fathers… explanation," Esme said while glaring at me.

"It was a long time ago. I was told she was dead. There was no point in telling you about her, it wouldn't have changed anything," I said while trying to avoid looking at Esme.

"What was she like?" Alice demanded as she sat on the floor next to my head; almost like a kindergartener would sit around their teacher for story time.

"Alice, I really don't…"

"To bad Edward, you're going to do it!" Rose said with finality.

I sat there in silence for a minute collecting my thoughts as the girls, even Lizzy, scooted closer to me.

"Bella and I had been friends since forever, we met when I was 6 and Bella was 4. I got lost while I was walking home from school for the first time. I ran into her while she was playing in her front yard by herself. She was trying to kick a ball but she never was very coordinated, so she kept falling down. She finally kicked it, but it came flying at my head and I didn't notice. I was looking down at the sidewalk when it hit the side of my head. The next thing I knew Bella was standing over me. She helped me up and we went and sat on the steps to her house. We started talking and I noticed that she looked so small and fragile. She had brown hair that went half way down her back that had a small amount of wave to it. Her skin was extremely pale, and she had dark brown eyes that looked so innocent. We quickly became friends and when I finally realized that I was still completely lost I asked her how to get home. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to otherwise my mother would freak out. So instead I thought about her all the way home," I said while reminiscing about how all this happened. I felt like I was in a trance. "I told my mother all about the girl I had met. I told her about how I was hit in the head and she wasn't very happy about that, but when I told her that this all happened in one of the poorer sections of Chicago… she freaked out. Bella didn't live in the ghetto, but it was close. Bella told me that her mother tried to do everything in her power to keep the house a nice looking as possible; and she succeeded. Her house was small, but quiet and homey. Mother got so excited when she learned I had made a new friend, I never had many friends because I never felt the need to have any. I usually locked myself away and practiced my music and stuff. Anyways, I would visit Bella every couple of days and we started getting closer. One day something happened that upset Bella so I took her home with me," I stopped thinking about the painful past and looked out my window. Everyone sat there around me while soaking in all the information I gave them.

"Edward, why did Bella have to move into your house?" Esme asked in concern.

"Her mother left the night before, I later found out it was due to the fact that her father was beating her mother. When Bella's mother had left, there was no one left in the house aside from Bella. So he took out his frustrations and failures out on her. I found her on her front steps all bruised and beaten crying. I knew I couldn't leave her there so I picked her up and carried her all the way home. When I walked into my house, my mother was surprised to say the least. But as soon as she saw what was wrong with Bella, she took her right in and cared for her," I said quietly.

"What does she look like?" Rose asked. Typical of Rose, it's all about the looks.

"A lot like El.. Lizzy. Like I said, she had wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a heart shaped face with pink lips," I said in a dream like state.

"What was she like personality wise?" Alice said with her head cocked to the side.

"She was sweet and caring. She loved everybody and everything. She wouldn't let anyone do less than their best in anything. She protected everyone she knew with all her strength. She could also be stubborn; when she would make up her mind… there was no changing it," I said quietly.

"She also loved playing pranks on us with Edward's help." Ashley said from the doorway smirking.

"You deserved it most of the time," I snicker while I remembered some of our pranks.

"Shut up little brother, before I smack you," I growled at her and glared playfully back.

"Wait, Edward what happened? To you and Bella I mean," Esme asked in concern.

"The war, I signed up to get recruited. The only problem would be that I found out a couple days later that I fell in love with Bella. But it was to late… I was recruited."

"Right well… um… guys we better get going. They're going to kill us as it is, we're 20 minutes late," Lizzy said awkwardly from the corner.

"Crap we're screwed," Nick moaned. "You don't happen to know how to get to Seattle do you?"

"Um… yea we live here. Why?" I asked.

"We have a concert to go to," Ashley muttered absent-mindedly while looking at her Blackberry.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"Who is what?" Ashley said.

"Who is the band you're going to see?" Emmett clarified while acting like he was talking to a 3 year old.

"Um… it's called **4ever 17. **Actually we ARE the band," Nick said nervously.

"YOU are **4ever 17**?! Holy Crap! But you don't even look like them!" Emmett yelled in confusion.

"One of our other band members can change the way we look," Ashley said.

"Who else is in the band with you?" I asked curiously.

"Why don't you all some to the concert. We have front row tickets that you can have, and after you can come backstage and meet the others," Nick offered.

"We'd love to go!" Alice screamed excitedly. Well that settles it, we were going.

?POV:

I started pacing back and forth on stage. Where did they go?! They said that they were only going hunting! We have a show in 30 minutes!! I kept pacing frantically.

"Sorry we're late, we ran into some friends and started talking," He said.

"Fine! Just get you butt in place so we can rehearse!" I seethed while trying to get my microphone ready.

AN: sorry it took so lon for this chapter, I got sick and it took forever to update anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'll love u all forever


	5. AN 2: Again

A/N: hey everyone I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! School started and I'm just getting used to the huge homework load. I'm taking a college class this year and I am only a sophomore so it's a challenge. I do have the next chapter for Separated ready so I'll update that ASAP! I'm still working on the next chapter for 10 Years and I hope to have it ready soon so please stay with me. I'm going to try to update Separated within the next week so it should be up soon!!!

~EDWARDSGIRL13


	6. Remembering

AN: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while, I'm so sorry. I have been going through writers block for a while so please give me ideas!!! Anyways here is the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Remembering

EPOV:

We walked into the stands right as the doors opened. I had heard of 4ever 17 before and I have to admit they were really good. The fact that my brother and sister was in the band, (and so was my daughter) it was surreal.

We all had front row seats so we could see perfectly… even without our vampire vision. Alice decided that she needed to go shopping, so she got up and headed over to the vendor. Unfortunately, Tanya wormed her way into sitting next to me… great.

"So, I was thinking that maybe after the concert we could go to a hotel and maybe…" Why does God hate me?!

"Tanya listen, I do not like you in that way. You're a good friend but that's it. I have no feelings for you. I'm sorry." I told her.

She huffed and crashed back into her seat. She started growling profanities under her breath. I could hear Emmett laughing in his head from next to me.

'Ha ha ha nice Eddie, _you're a good friend but that's it_. Watch your back my friend, she looks pissed.' Emmett snickered. I just growled in response to him.

"So do you have any good stories about your brother and sister?" Emmett grinned.

I snorted and chuckled before answering him. "I lived with them for 17 years… of course I have good stories about the." I smirked.

"Please… do tell…"Jasper smirked back.

"Hmm… lets see, where should I start?" I snickered while sinking lower into my seat. "Well Bella and I used to love pranking everyone. We were almost always in trouble because one of them would rat us out,"

"What kind of pranks?" Emmett asked. I thought for a minute before replying.

"When we were little it was just stuff like fake bugs in food, but when we started getting older… things increased. Stuff like clothing hanging from around the house or school, fake love letters… stuff like that.

"Phffff… that's not a very high level prank," Emmett scoffed.

"I was when your father brought over some colleagues for diner, only to be greeted by Ashley's corset hanging from my mother's flower pot with Ashley's name on it. Even more so when one of the men brought his son with him… the same son that Ashley had the biggest crush on," I smirked. Emmett sat there stunned for a minute before roaring with laughter.

"Holy CRAP!!! You did that to your own sister?!?" Jasper exclaimed.

All of the sudden I caught a glimpse of Alice then something was thrown at my head. I grasped the fabric on my head and yanked it off. I held it at arms length and saw that it was a black shirt with 4ever 17 on it.

"We all have to wear them. It shows spirit!! OOO... look what else I got! Posters are for the guys and the large photo's are for the girls and…OOOO there are these really cool light stick things that change color and it's so cool!!" Alice screamed hyperly as she began tossing stuff at us.

"Alice what are we going to do with all of this stuff during the concert?" Rose snarled.

"Just wear the shirts and put the rest of the stuff on the floor." Alice said as if it was completely obvious. I just rolled my eyes and was about to dump everything on the floor when Alice started glaring at me. "Put the damn shirt on Edward!" I huffed and threw the shirt on in a slow pace.

I sat there and zoned out for who knows how long. With all the talk about my Bella memories started to flood back to my mind. I was never one to take extreme risks, but with Bella it just felt right. I sat there remembering my sudden lack of mental capability when the lights started to dim and people around me started to scream.

AN: I love the sneaky Edward! I might try to pull some pranks in this story but I need ideas!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
